


you're a canary, i'm a coal mine

by TrenchWarfare



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchWarfare/pseuds/TrenchWarfare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Roxas moans. </p><p>“According to the internet you have cancer. Tough luck,” Axel laughs.</p><p>“Fuck off,” Roxas mutters half-heartedly into the meat of Axel’s thigh. If he concentrates hard enough he can feel Axel’s pulse against his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a canary, i'm a coal mine

When Roxas looks in the mirror, his skin is bright red and hot to the touch.

He double-checks the date on his phone, half convinced he missed the start of summer. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d completely forgotten about a new season. Between junior and senior year of high school he was blindsided by the end of summer and had to scramble to finish the homework in time. Olette still likes bringing it up whenever Roxas gets too cocky.

But, no, according to his phone it’s still February.

Roxas frowns and lets his phone clatter to the countertop. He rubs at his sore jaw. The sun was pretty bright today. He shrugs and starts digging under the sink to find some aloe.

 

Axel walks into the living room, hand scratching at the stretch of skin between the hem of his shirt and the waist of his pjs. He stops, mid-yawn, when he sees Roxas. 

“Haven’t you slept yet?” Axel asks, glancing back towards their bedroom. He sleeps like the dead more often than not, so it wasn’t hard for Roxas to slip out of bed undetected a few hours ago.

“Can’t sleep. This show is really good,” Roxas’s voice slurs around the drawstring of his hoodie, his eyes returning to his laptop screen.

“It’s four in the morning,” Axel’s face pinches with concern.

“Oh,” Roxas genuinely hadn’t realized. He feels wide awake.

Axel pulls his lip between his teeth and rubs the back of his neck, “Oh, hell, scoot over,” he says and doesn’t give Roxas enough time before he just plops down in his lap, “what are you watching?”

“Well,” Roxas grins at the warmth spreading through him at Axel’s touch.  


  
Roxas is hungry. It feels like he’s been hungry for days. 

He opens the fridge and just stares. He and Axel had gone grocery shopping last week and the fridge is almost overflowing, but nothing looks appetizing. 

“Rox,” Axel says from his perch at the table where he’s sorting through bills, “just pick something already, our electric bill is high enough.”

Normally, Roxas would take the opportunity to tease Axel for his reading glasses. They’re nerdy and so out of place with the rest of his appearance that they look photoshopped onto him if he stays still for too long. Axel refuses to wear them around anyone else because he thinks they’ll ruin his reputation. Every time he wears them, Roxas makes sure to laugh about it.

Roxas grabs an apple and lets the fridge door swing shut behind him as he takes a bite. He almost walks by Axel without a word, but he just can’t.

“Are those your grandmother’s glasses?” Roxas hides his grin behind the apple in his hand.

Axel glares at him and makes to get up, “I’ll show you grandmother,” he growls.

Roxas shrieks laughter and dashes into the next room, “what does that even mean?” he yells over his shoulder.

Axel tackles him, and they fall to the couch in a heap of limbs and breathless laughter. The apple rolls under the coffee table, but with his hand pressed against Axel’s pulse and their lips pressed together, Roxas can’t even remember being hungry.

 

“Why aren’t you eating the garlic bread? It’s your favorite.” Axel frowns at Roxas over the table. 

“It smells weird,” Roxas pushes the garlic bread as far away from him as he can manage. There’s a pit of guilt building in his stomach because he knows Axel did all of this to be nice, but the smell is searing his nostrils and he doesn’t even want to imagine what it’ll do to his throat, “I’m sorry,” Roxas says quietly.

Axel sighs, but there’s a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, “Don’t worry about it, that just means more for me,” and he piles all of the bread onto his already towering plate.

“How are you so thin?” Roxas whines as Axel shoves two pieces into his mouth at once.

Axel just winks at him. It’s not nearly as suave as he’d like to think, considering his cheeks are bulging. Roxas can’t help laughing.

Later, when they’re lying together and Axel kisses him, if his mouth burns even brighter than usual, Roxas doesn’t really notice. He’s a little distracted.

 

Roxas wonders why he’s never noticed quite how long Axel’s neck is. Dark skin pulled taught over his Adam’s apple. He wants to go over to where Axel is sprawled on the couch and pin him down so he can lick long stripes from his collarbone to his jaw. He wants to hear Axel gasp as Roxas sucks bruises into his skin and then maybe he’ll crane his neck, giving Roxas access to-

“You should really go to the dentist.” Axel’s voice startles him and Roxas pulls his eyes away from Axel’s neck. Roxas had started rubbing at the soreness in his gums again. 

“I don’t have the money for that,” Roxas scowls, thinking of his bank account, which, when he last checked, was down to the double digits, “Besides, the internet says I just need to gargle salt water anyway,” Roxas looks back at his internet browser, which is currently opened to a wikihow article.

“The internet?” Axel raises an eyebrow which just makes Roxas scowl harder.

“Shut up,” Roxas throws a pillow at Axel’s head as he heads into the kitchen in search of salt.

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Roxas moans. He’s lying on the couch with his head in Axel’s lap, fighting against the pull of sleep even though it’s only three in the afternoon. His skin is still tender from their brief trip to the bank. 

“According to the internet you have cancer. Tough luck,” Axel laughs, but he’s also currently running his fingers through Roxas’s hair, so Roxas can’t even be annoyed about it. 

“Fuck off,” Roxas mutters half-heartedly into the meat of Axel’s thigh. If he concentrates hard enough he can feel Axel’s pulse against his ear.

Axel hums noncommittally and starts massaging the beck of Roxas’s neck. Roxas drifts off like that, Axel’s fingers grounding him and his pulse lulling him to sleep.

 

“Well,” Axel says, the words vibrating against Roxas’s mouth, “this explains a lot.” 

Roxas bites – ha bites – back a snort at the understatement of the century. He pulls away and wipes the blood off his chin with the back of his hand. “Are you complaining?” he asks with a grin. Axel looks up at him, dazed, face flushed, his freckles stark against pink skin. Roxas can’t help but feel smug knowing that he’s the one who did that.

“God, no,” Axel arches up, exposing his throat even more. Roxas dives back in, pressing Axel to the mattress.

He pulls back, blinking at the blood staining the sheets, “we might need to get some new sheets,” Roxas says.

Axel just laughs and pulls him into a kiss, uncaring of the blood smeared all over Roxas’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one post on tumblr. You know the one. (actually if anyone has a link pls hmu because this has been a WIP for so long that I forgot it) 
> 
> Shoutout to Katlyn, my co-vampire trash monarch.
> 
> I am @leablademaster on tumblr.


End file.
